Steven Thompson
|affiliation = Boy-Team|marital = Married (as of 2021)|birthDate = 2000|deathPlace = After 2052|species = Human|gender = Male|height = 1.67 meters|mass = 79 kilograms|eyes = Brown}} Steven Thompson (b. 2000 was the leader of the Boy-Team. His parents were Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson. In 2002 he defeated the Thunderqueen when she invaded their home at night, and was renowned for his victory. Steven attended Grandview Elementary from kindergarten to sixth grade before they moved and Steven attended Tower Placement School instead. There he was greeted warmly by everyone except his future nemesis, Emily Watson, and her boyfriend. On the same day, he was pulled even closer to his fate when he met and befriended Summer Petersen. Before long the School War began, and Steven Thompson was made the head of the Boy-Team. In the first battle, he was captured and almost executed in the GT-1 arena, along with Petersen and Andrew Hendersen. The newly arrived Boy-Team rescued them, but the following battle began the war. Thompson fought during many battles of the School War, and during this time, he bonded with Petersen. In the final battle, he was nearly killed, but then rescued by Petersen and a special form of magic. Steven Thompson eagerly fought in the Second School War as well. Five months after it started, Thompson located Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for. Thompson was constantly by her side. Three months after the war started, Thompson caused the assumed death of Cavalier Grandmaster Natalia Thornton. Without Watson and Thornton, all was lost for the girls. Seven years after the beginning of the Second School War, Steven Thompson became engaged to Summer Petersen, his true love, in 2019. Shortly before their wedding, Steven paid Summer a visit, during which time she revealed she was already employed. Eventually he and Summer gave birth to a child, whom they named Tyson. In 2022, he also comforted Summer when she had a nightmare that she feared would come true. Steven Thompson attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in early April of 2030 in Chicago, Illinois. Six years later, Steven and Summer chose to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they had to get Tyson to safety. Fortunately, they found a boarding nursery that could also provide Tyson with his education. Afterwards, Steven and Summer went to T2 Quarters, where they met with Anakin Organa. The two finally retired in 2051. Biography Early life Steven Thompson was born in 2000 to Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson. At age two he defeated the Thunderqueen when she invaded their home at night by using his parents' gun. Steven, who had inadvertently earned himself the alias of the Destroyer of Thunder, was renowned for his victory and ended up in the news the next day. Education Steven attended Grandview Elementary from kindergarten to sixth grade. It is unknown what he did there, but in 2011, the family moved and Steven attended Tower Placement School instead. There he was greeted warmly by everyone except his future nemesis, Emily Watson, and her boyfriend, Beethoven II. After a long morning of integers, Steven located a girl named Summer Petersen joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was beautiful and loving deep inside, leaving him skeptical to why no one else liked her. They had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Both of them hugged. But with his cheek braced against Summer’s shoulder, he could see Emily glaring at him in her rage. He asked Summer why this was, and Summer revealed the Thunderqueen was Emily’s mother, and Emily certainly wanted revenge for her destruction. Steven was appalled that he already had an archenemy. First School War The Battle of the GT-1 Base Before long the School War began, and Summer Petersen was a big part of it. Soon, he was captured along with Summer Petersen and Andrew Henderson. While being watched by the entire Girl-Team, all three faced girls armed with guns, and continually did all they could to fight back against them. but were able to escape them. Notably, Summer picked the back wire to her braces and used it to pick the locks on her chains, earning some admiration from Steven. In her own attempts, Summer was slashed across the back by Narrisa, but she managed to fight off the latter and shoot her with her own weapon. However, they were surrounded by every female 12th grader in the school. Fortunately, the newly-formed Boy-Team fleet, led by Anakin Organa attacked the army of girls gathering in the arena and the three escaped. Steven took up a green lightsaber and fought the girls alongside Summer. Finally, they were airlifted out of the arena. The Boy-Team allowed all three of them to escape and fight in the ensuing battle. Summer and Steven pursued Emily Watson, the mastermind of the Girl-Team and, unbeknownst to them, a mutant. They gave chase across the vast underground chamber, where she led them to a hangar. Once they caught up with Emily, Summer, against the better advice of her friend, foolishly charged the villain with a headstrong attitude. It was the outcast’s undoing: Emily unleashed her flamethrower on Summer, knocking the youth unconscious and leaving Steven to face Emily alone. Steven put up a valiant fight, however, his skills proved no match for the more powerful and experienced Emily, and he was soon incapacitated. As Summer recovered from the fire, she witnessed Emily raising her lightsaber to deliver the final blow against the fallen Steven. Summer leaped into the path of Emily’s lightsaber, blocking it with her own, saving her best friend’s life in the process. Taking up the fallen Steven’s weapon, Summer unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Emily off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without any training, Summer’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Emily’s guard, and the Sith eventually managed to destroy the blue blade, leaving Summer with only Steven’s green. At that point, Emily’s greater practice and experience with Vaapad allowed her to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Summer lost the battle to Emily. After being rescued by Anakin Organa, Summer and Steven were transported to Anakin’s house for healing. Rescuing a baby Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen were dispatched to find and rescue Empress Zira’s kidnapped son Eegan, whom scouts had located at a deadly dungeon. The success of their mission was vital to completing Anakin Organa’s negotiations with the monarch for her army’s help and shipping routes critical to the war effort. En route, Summer gave the troops an account of how she “saved” Steven from oncoming robot soldiers. Through Summer’s flying car, they flew to the dungeon where the baby was being held. After securing the dungeons, Steven felt an aura of darkness nearby. After dispatching a few robot soldiers, the pair found Eegan, who was found to be just a baby, and whom Summer thought was cute. Unfortunately, while trying to load the baby into a pack, a recording of their actions was taken by Helen McKeen. She transmitted the recording to Emily Watson to convince Zira that the Boy-Team had been the ones who kidnapped Eegan. Helen then went downstairs and confronted the pair. While Steven engaged Helen in combat, Summer fought against the girls flanking their opponent. After disposing of them, Summer briefly joined the clash, until Steven told her to get Eegan to safety. While attempting to do this, Summer accidentally set off a death trap that ended Steven and Helen’s duel in a draw. All three escaped, and Summer met up with Steven soon after. Both returned to Summer’s car, and simultaneously realized the baby was sick. Duel in Maryland Summer Petersen’s car arrived at Maryland, Zira Grover’s hometown, but the ship was shot down by robotic fighters. The team survived the crash and made their way to the Whitehouse. On the way, both Summer and Steven sensed a trap. At that moment, Emily showed up and insisted they surrender Eegan, before assaulting them with a torrent of lightning. After deflecting it, Summer and Steven once again engaged the young villainess in battle. Initially, the two used a combination of reckless and advanced techniques, catching Emily off-guard. Eventually, Emily pushed Summer off to the side to deal with Steven alone. While Steven drove Emily up the stairs to the front door of the Whitehouse, Summer dealt with the robotic fighters that Emily had brought to distract the two. However, once she did so, Emily immediately kicked Steven aside and strangled Summer, knocked her to the ground with lightning, and caused her to hit her head hard against the stone wall. This rendered Summer unconscious and injured. Steven continued on alone, doing his best to ignore his fear for Summer. Realizing she could not win, Emily flipped onto a car and then Disapparated away. When Summer awoke, she found a data pad that had fallen out of Emily’s speeder. She gave it to Steven, and together they managed to infiltrate the Whitehouse and deliver Eegan to his mother, Zira. However, Zira still believed the two were using her and ordered them killed. Luckily, Summer was able to show Zira the data pad, revealing that Emily Watson and Helen McKeen were responsible for Eegan’s kidnapping, and that they had done it to manipulate Zira into supporting their side. Once the truth was made known, Zira regretfully revealed that her forces were all stationed in Iran. Summer was disappointed, and playfully pointed out that on the bright side, Steven still had Summer herself. Zira agreed to do what she could for them, on the condition that they would bring Emily to justice. Summer promised that they would do what they could to help. Afterwards, Steven and Summer were picked up by Jay and Anakin Organa. The Battle of the Bow-Tie Steven Thompson was hanging out with Summer Petersen when they were visited by Aidan. The Boy-Team scout had just lost his best friend, Tyrone, to Cera Lewis. Aidan was very upset over Tyrone's fate, though Petersen was able to help him calm down. Rescuing Andrew Hendersen Prison break McKeen convinced him to play "hooky", or truant for the day, going on a date. The following week, Thompson deflected attacks from Ludwig Beethoven II and began dueling Bailey. Seeing this, Emily Watson nearly cut him down, but Petersen saved his life, sacrificing her cover in the process. Final battle Steven went upstairs to inspect the Boy-Trap, hoping to summon the monster that fought Andrew and use it against Emily. However, he is confronted by Emily in the gym, who hoped to end his life once and for all. Emily fired lightning at Steven, but Steven retaliated, leaping onto the high tower and deflecting a subsequent blast with his lightsaber. Although it appears Emily has gained the upper hand, the charge explodes and sent them flying onto the roof. Emily immediately came on Steven. Initially, Steven has no will to fight, still in a state of depression from Summer in jail for life. Just as Emily was about to lay the death blow, Summer returns, calling for Emily to stop. Upon hearing Summer’s voice, he suddenly stands and fights back with a renewed vigor in knowledge that he will truly see Summer again. With that, Emily’s rage exploded. Using her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess, Emily attacked Steven with such intensity that Steven was taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power, and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his weapon. She prepared to kill him on the spot, but Steven lunged forward, disarming her and beginning a vicious brawl. As the fight continued, Emily taunted Steven about his motives and delusions that cowardice would win the war. However, Steven was able to overpower her in combat and restrain her. Just then, Summer arrived at the castle’s balcony and called out to Steven, who turns and climbs his way up toward her. Reuniting with Summer, he happily embraced her, but was then slashed in the back by Emily, Gaston, this sudden twinge of excruciating pain causing him to fall unconscious. He awoke to see Summer and Emily counterpoised, moments before Emily’s death. He was shocked and heartbroken when he saw that Summer had been dealt a fatal blow. Steven managed to grab ahold of Summer and pull her onto the roof. Summer smiled at seeing Steven, who ensures all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer can only express gratitude over seeing Steven one last time before she dies in his arms. Steven begged her not to leave him and, sobbing over Summer’s dead body, admits his love for her. As Steven continued sobbing over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body then began to float in the air and is enshrouded in a fog. Steven watched as Summer’s clothes and fingernails mended and her eyes matched his. Summer then turned to Steven, who initially looked at her skeptically, but then he believed her explanation of her rebirth. Steven and Summer then hugged, and their love unleashed the full magical effect: any damage done to the school from the war mended itself, and several fallen Boy-Team members awakened from the dead. Second School War Steven Thompson eagerly fought in the Second School War. Five months after it started, Thompson was shocked to recover the lightsaber of Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for. Helen McKeen took the lightsaber with her and found the veteran in her home, presenting her with her old weapon. By then, it became obvious that Summer's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Summer accepted her weapon and took action, fighting in the Second School War. Thompson was constantly by her side. Just then, Liv Emerson converged and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they managed to board the Heartbreaker. Thompson hung on for the bumpy ride as Petersen piloted the ship through the Graveyard until McKeen could incinerate the fighter chasing them. Home free, the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house. Once inside, Thompson kissed Petersen in the kitchen. This moment was confusing to Thompson, who wondered what he would actually do with his life, when Petersen pointed this out. This also made him feel increasingly protective of her. The following morning, Thompson was disturbed to learn from Petersen that Joshua Petersen had been tortured and that the Cavaliers of Thornton knew of the ambush on Memorial Day. During breakfast, he also learned that McKeen was Thornton's sister, something he had known for a while and a secret that was finally out. When Anakin and Jay visited the Thompson house, Thompson arranged a secret meeting with them. At two o'clock, he assigned everyone their positions and announced the return of Summer Petersen. The following morning, Thompson arranged to go to Seven Peaks Waterpark along with the other members of the quintet. While there, Thompson accompanied Petersen and helped her feel better now that she was around hundreds of people again. The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the waterpark was under attack by Natalia Thornton, and Zachary Brown arrived, disturbing Thompson by briefly groping Petersen. Brown teleported himself, Thompson, Petersen, Corner, Hendersen, and McKeen away from the danger back to Thompson's home. Second Battle of Tower Placement Thompson took charge during the Second Battle of Tower Placement, dividing the available fighters into groups and assigning them to defend certain areas of the school. He was briefly seen dueling several Cavaliers at once. Ultimately, he was captured by Cera Lewis and brought before Natalia Thornton, who attempted to corrupt him. However, Thompson resisted her, which would be easier than usual since Thornton's wand had been destroyed, recovering his lightsaber and engaging her in a duel. Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in a duel. Thompson won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Thornton faked her death. Returning to Tower Placement School, Thompson embraced a relieved Petersen. Without Emily and Natalia, all was lost for the girls. Teen years When Thompson learned that Summer Petersen, Anakin and Jay Organa were going to rescue Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, he was initially opposed to the idea, and he spoke with his girlfriend about his concerns — concerns stemming from Petersen's willingness to embark on what seemed like a suicide mission. Still, the mission was successful, the quartet liberated McKeen and ended Zira's reign. As the hour grew late, the party reduced to everyone hanging out inside, either dozing off or mingling quietly. Deciding to go to bed for the night, Thompson approached Petersen, who he said was in charge. He also said Petersen could have as much leftover cake as she wanted. When Thompson awoke and went downstairs, he found Petersen "organizing" the refrigerator. Petersen told him Brown had been hitting on her, triggering her and resulting in the middle-schooler being beaten. Thompson, who was sympathetic for her, went outside to clean up with her accompanying him. Feeling airy, and needing "the comfort of evidence", Thompson put his hand on Petersen's shoulders and made an imminent proposal of marriage. Grinning, Petersen said yes. Marriage Seven years after the beginning of the Second School War, Steven Thompson became engaged to Summer Petersen, his true love, in 2019. Shortly before their wedding, Steven paid Summer a visit, during which time she revealed she had been working as a computer technician for two years. Although Summer was gaining weight since the end of the war, the reasons for it was clear to her. She was not active and she seemed to crave sweets. Steven did not initially mind this, claiming she was still beautiful. Eventually he and Summer gave birth to a child, whom they named Tyson. Family life In 2022, Summer had a nightmare that she feared would come true. Steven, who was sleeping with Summer, woke up to Summer's terrified scream. Realizing that she had just woken up, he asked her why she was upset. Summer recapped what she had seen, very relieved that it was merely a dream. Steven began stroking her tender skin to comfort her and told her things would be just fine. Steven Thompson attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in early April of 2030 in Chicago, Illinois. Steven and Tyson joined Summer Petersen, who had been in Illinois since the start of the tournament, in her brief recruitment of special correspondent to the newspaper. Steven and Tyson, along with the former High Generals of the Boy-Team, were granted access to the VIP section of the site. Steven met Master Intelligence, who was competing again after having stood down for a few years, upon meeting him and introduced him to his son Tyson. He supported Master Intelligence in the match together with the rest of his friends and looked "emotional" when Master Intelligence had won the match. Tyson was also applauding after this, which Melissa Vance reported was due to his "attention-craving" father's prompting. This provoked Summer Petersen, who was punched Vance mid-sentence. In 2032, Thompson and Petersen were given the chance to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Thompson considered it, but Petersen insisted that they continue caring for their son until he was an adolescent. Little is known of Petersen's activities over the following time period, but she continued her work as a successful technician. The Team of Terror In 2040, Thompson and Petersen finally arranged to join the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they had to get Tyson to safety. Fortunately, they found a boarding nursery that could also provide Tyson with his education. Summer told him this, and while he accepted the news, he seemed somewhat intimidating. As Steven and Summer packed their things, Summer realized that all her clothes she was not packing were dirty. As such, she had to wear a tank top that exposed her midriff while she packed, which embarrassed her. As she packed with Steven, she continued to complain about what they were doing for Tyson. Afterwards, they climbed into the car, where Tyson pointed out that he found a pink shirt in the car. After they arrived at the station, Summer put it on gratefully. Climbing out, they proceeded to escort Tyson to the train, which was waiting for him, and Summer made sure he had his things. After giving her and Steven a hug, Tyson headed onto the train as planned. Just then, she saw Cindy Lewis and realized she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. Cindy was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Afterwards, Steven and Summer went to T2 Quarters, where they met with Anakin Organa. While serving on the group, Summer quickly became slim again. Later life In 2051, Summer finally left the group. Though Steven was originally planning to serve longer than that, he ultimately disbanded as well. Physical description Steven Thompson was strong and athletic. He was almost always seen in a blue, meshed shirt. He was also agile and wore a red baseball cap. He was 167 centimeters tall. Personality and traits Steven Thompson was solemn, though wise beyond his years. Loyal and dedicated, Steven also possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Steven was also very accepting, this is shown by his initial opinion of Summer Petersen, and he had a strong sense of leadership. Anakin Organa himself reflected upon Steven’s considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered Steven a lot wiser than himself. Steven was also orthodox in his views. Steven had a strong friendship with Summer Petersen, who saved his life on countless occasions, the first being from Emily’s death blow in 2011. Steven was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on countless occasions for the Boy-Team. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. In many ways, he represented everything Anakin Organa valued: steadfast, selfless, and modest. Generally, Steven assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Summer Petersen, who was in many ways his equal in personality. Steven carefully measured his actions in any situation. Steven was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. Steven Thompson often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin as he thought. This was a trait that Summer did not practice very often. He treated all civilians with respect. For example, when Maggie T. Maggot warned the Boy-Team of danger, Steven was the first to take her seriously. In spite of his reputation as the Destroyer of Thunder, Steven was never arrogant or conceited. Although his love life did not generally consume his affairs, he took it very seriously. Talents and abilities Steven Thompson was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. A natural swordsman, Steven’s ability was evident even before the war. Steven chose to specialize in Soresu; his relatively advanced skills were reinforced by his youth and stamina, which helped compensate for his relative inexperience. While he relied on the acrobatics to flank his opponents, and to facilitate his strong penchant for physical attacks, Steven also favored more simplistic and direct moves. In addition to Niman, Steven also studied Ataru and Soresu. He also studied martial arts, and was very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into his lightsaber sequences. His degree of skill with this was such that he was able to evade Natalia’s barrage of laser blasts unarmed, and defeat her in combat despite the latter’s use of weaponry. Steven also displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, but ultimately chose Form III instead. Steven later attempted to create a hybrid between Niman and Ataru to compensate for what both negated. Though Soresu was always his primary fighting form, he implemented elements of Ataru into his swordplay from time to time. Steven’s tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood him in good stead against masterful gunslingers such as Beethoven II. Relationships Family Summer Petersen , the love of Steven's life.]] To say the least, Summer Petersen was the love of Steven's life. He first met her at lunch, where he joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was exceptionally beautiful and loving deep inside, leaving him skeptical to why no one else liked her. They had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Very soon after, the two became best friends. Summer's quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the two friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Summer was always with Steven and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Jay Organa when he threatened to fire Steven from working for the Team of Terror, to saving him when Helen McKeen was preparing to kill him. Steven, for his part, was quick to defend Summer. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. After the Attack on Tower Placement, she nursed him back to health. When she showed up intending to help him with his homework, the two shared their first tender moment together. Steven realized that he would never be able to recover if she were to die, and he at least realized the depth of her love, his willingness to sacrifice everything for her. It is then in the house he realized how deeply he actually cared about her and gave her a hug that, allegedly, lasted for four minutes. He felt unutterably glad that he could shut out anyone who's watching and for once have a moment when it is only the two of them. She later gave him a football that he kept with him at all times. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, Summer passed into oblivion, and her heart stopped. Though she revived herself, Steven cried and screamed over her, relieved that she was alive and terrified and broken when he believed she was dead. In the end, he felt that Helen was a "good friend but also a bad influence" and altogether, not the relationship he needed. It was his belief that no matter what, Summer was able to help Steven heal and move forward, and that with her there was the promise that life could once again be good. At the end of the war he realized just how close he felt to her. At times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Ursula Blackham and even Jay Organa. When the two began teaching each other alone on separate subjects, Steven and Summer also experienced some "charged moments," in which the two shared something very intense. Summer was eventually separated from Steven by her own parents. After they reunited, their feelings for each other increased and became more obvious. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. In addition, they provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations. Five years after the end of the Second School War, Steven and Summer married. They settled down and had children, finding ways to live happily and cope with their trauma. The two also worked well together under the Team of Terror. Tyson Petersen Steven Thompson had a very close relationship with his son. When Tyson felt insecure about attending T2 Holdout, Thompson reassured him twice, first at home and again at the train station. Tyson liked to stay with his father and he looked up to him for advice and comfort, particularly the former. He always hugged his father when he came home from work. It is also noted that Steven taught him how to walk. When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Helen McKeen Steven Thompson first met Helen McKeen when she cordially greeted him outside Tower Placement School. He was "immediately blown away" by her beauty, but he could not shake off the feeling that she was hiding something. As their ranks in the Boy-Team and Girl-Team made them mortal enemies, Helen initially hated Steven. On the other hand, Steven had an immediate crush on her, prior to learning of her loyalties. She wanted him dead very badly, she even made two attempts on his life — first, during the Skirmish in Washington DC, and again during the Attack on Tower Placement. However, after Helen reformed and betrayed Emily Watson, who was Steven's mortal enemy, their relationship grew from two slightly wary partners to more than best friends. Helen proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Steven's premature romance with Summer Petersen, and suddenly and unexpectedly kissed Steven near her house. This was noticed by Zoe, who reported that Helen was in love with Steven to Emily Watson. While Helen is clearly in love with Steven, he remains conflicted by his feelings for both Helen and Summer, as well as his own sense of unyielding independence. Nevertheless, he constantly seems to require her support in order to fulfill his role in the war. Helen nicknamed him "Steam" and she promised to keep the cause alive at all costs. The two of them began hanging out with Summer Petersen, who seemed indifferent in regard to the arrangement. After Thompson was injured killing off Hilary J Black, Helen had a panick attack and begged him to stay with her. Inside her house, she unexpectedly kissed him when he promised he would recover from his injuries. In time, Steven and Helen's relationship continued to become more romantic but also more complex. The relative simplicity of helping each other get through schoolwork was replaced with something not so straightforward: war. Even as they work together to overthrow the Girl-Team a chasm seems to grow between them as their ideals and morals clash. Still, they always seem to follow through with each other. Shortly prior to the Prison Break, Helen was seen tenderly stroking Steven's hair, something he looked quite comfortable with. He finally relented and asked her out on a date, which she readily agreed to. During the event, Steven notes that Helen would never keep secrets from him, right before she informs him that Summer is doing quite well as an insurgent. The events of that night left Steven dumbfounded as he lamented that Helen really is "something". Afterwards, Steven continues to be very possessive over Helen's loyalties. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, Steven concludes that he needs Summer, not Helen, because in the end, he and Helen are simply too alike. He feels that he cannot maintain a sense of peace and self-worth as long as he spends too much time with her. The two established a close friendship during the Second School War, though Steven later claimed to Summer that he never harbored any romantic interest in Helen. Anakin Organa , a close friend.]] Anakin Organa trusted Steven Thompson very much, even to the extent of making him the leader of the Boy-Team in his place. From the start, Steven valued Anakin very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. They fought together on at least one front in the First School War, the Battle of the GT-1 Base, and presumably there were others. Both of them had the utmost respect for each other, and while Steven was not as close to Anakin was he was to Summer Petersen, the two were still very close. Jay Organa Steven Thompson was the leader of the Boy-Team. From the start, Jay valued him very much, for both his skills and his friendship. Despite this, and the fact that Steven returned Jay’s affections, he was somewhat jealous of Steven’s relationship with his crush, Summer Petersen. Steven was Summer’s boyfriend and they were far closer in age. Despite this, Jay still had the utmost respect for both of them. In 2028, Steven was the very first person Jay recruited to the Team of Terror. Andrew Hendersen Although they had little contact together, Hendersen and Summer Petersen valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Hendersen had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. Emily Watson Steven Thompson became Emily Watson's mortal enemy after the Dark mutant heard he had killed her mother. This escalated after Thompson moved into Tower Placement School, and later initiated the defense against the Girl-Team, and Watson considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Watson. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed, though both of them controlled their followers through respect and loyalty, and a shared cause. Despite their sharing several things in common, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Watson for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Watson lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to the Dark Side. Emily Watson became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Watson considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. But after Steven Thompson defeated her in Washington D.C., Watson never attempted to turn him to the dark side, or draw his anger, again. Cera Lewis Cera Lewis saw Steven Thompson as her archenemy because he led the opposite faction in the School War, and hated him for the threat he posed. There is much evidence that Steven hated her as well. As an adult, Steven and Cera made their peace, but they still were not friends. Zachary Brown Steven seems to have a love-hate relationship with student and fellow Boy Scout Zachary Brown. Zachary doesn't seem to hate him altogether, but many jealous tendencies emerge, especially when it comes to Summer. Behind the scenes Portrayal in the graphic novel Steven Thompson eagerly fought in the Second School War. Five months after it started, Thompson was shocked to recover the lightsaber of Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for. Helen McKeen took the lightsaber with her and found the veteran in her home, presenting her with her old weapon. By then, it became obvious that Summer's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Summer accepted her weapon and took action, fighting in the Second School War. Thompson was constantly by her side. Three months after the war started, Cera Lewis breaks into the Thompson house. Thompson tried to reason with her, claiming there was still good within her. However, Lewis claims that it was too late and captures him, before bringing him to Natalia Thornton, who is leading the war effort. Natalia tried to turn him to evil. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in a duel. Steven won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Thornton faked her death. Without Emily and Natalia, all was lost for the girls. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2000 births Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Boy-Team members Category:Fobbles Category:Supreme Commanders of the Boy-Team